Frienemies
by CN Winters
Summary: This is a tale of Friendship, smut and friendship between Doris and Olivia...in that order.So the pairing is... Otalia/Dolivia/Otalia. It's basically the story of what happens one night when Doris runs into Olivia soon after Natalia goes away to the retreat and just prior to the Olivia/Doris 'road trip.'


**Title**: Frienemies  
**Author**: CN Winters  
**Rating**: R (naughty stuff like language; drug use; sexy situations)  
**Genre**: Friendship, smut and friendship between Doris and Olivia...in that order.  
**Pairing**: Otalia/Dolivia/Otalia  
**Summary**: It's basically the story of what happens one night when Doris runs into Olivia soon after Natalia goes away to the retreat and just prior to the Olivia/Doris 'road trip.'  
**Author Note**: Someone used the word frienemies (friends + enemies) to describe the relationship between Doris and Olivia, and it seemed so clever and appropriate. And as always a special thanks to DragonWriter17 for the beta read – I made a few slight changes after the fact, so if there are errors blame me.  
**Standard Disclaimer Ahead**: Guiding Light is a product of Proctor & Gamble (like Tide, Charmin and Olay), and appears on CBS at the time of writing this. The characters are the creative property of the show and its producers – I'm just borrowing 'em.

**Frienemies**

"So…you wanna get out of here?" a woman asked in a seductive tone.

Ladies night was a bit busy that evening with only a lone bar chair open and other women mingling around at candlelit tables. There were two couples that were playing a game of pool further in the back.

Olivia held an empty martini glass in her hand as a playful smile danced across her lips. She looked at the ash blonde seated next to her for a long moment, as if considering the question. Nearby were four other empty glasses and, by the way she swayed in her chair, it was obvious Olivia was more than a little drunk.

"Yeah," she said with a slight slur. "Wanna go to your place?"

The ash blonde smiled brightly and reached into her pocket to pay the bartender. As she started to stand up, a well-manicured hand appeared on her shoulder. It firmly pushed her back into the chair.

Doris then tossed a $50 bill on the bar and said to the bartender, "This one's on me." She then turned to Olivia's companion. "Go home, Kathy," she said in a firm voice.

"Excuse me?" the woman asked, sounding offended. She hopped down from the chair. Now at her full height, it was obvious the woman was much larger than Doris in height… and width. "Who the hell do you think you are, Doris?"

Seemingly fearless, Doris took a step closer to her. Her voice was low and menacing. "Your worst nightmare if you take advantage of this woman. I suggest you move on."

The woman slightly kicked the chair behind her, pushing it out of her way. "Did you just threaten me, Bitch?"

A few women around them halted their conversations to listen and view the commotion. It didn't seem to faze Doris at all who looked up and smiled ever so slightly.

"I never threaten and it's very simple…You take this woman out of here, in this condition, and I promise you'll never get lucky in this town again." Seeing that the hard-line approach wasn't working, Doris then tried to use logic. "Look, there's lots of single ladies here tonight, but this one is beyond drunk and besides…she's with me." Doris took a step back and put her arm around Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia looked up to Doris, her eyes trying hard to focus.

"I've seen men fight over me, but never women… It's not any different so far," she said before erupting into giggles.

Doris just motioned toward Olivia. "See? She's so out of it she'll probably pass out in the cab. Is it worth the effort? More to the point, though, this woman is my frie…well, actually, she's my enem…well, no…"

"Frienemies," Olivia giggled. "She's my frienemy, aren't you, Doris?" She then turned back to Kathy. "That means we help each other, but we can't stand each other. We're like…" Olivia paused and snapped her fingers a few times slowly as if trying to remember. "You know," she said, pulling the bartender into the conversation, "that TV show with the girls at the boarding school…ughhh…that life show."

"Facts of Life?" the bartender answered.

"Jo and Blair!" a woman next to Olivia said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Olivia replied. "Like them. Except she's Jo," she said, motioning to Doris. "She's got her butch on tonight." Olivia began to giggle. "Did you bring your motorcycle?" she asked Doris.

"Jo was hot," offered one of the other patrons standing at the bar.

"Jo is still hot," the bartender replied and got several nods and noises of approval from those listening.

Olivia held up a finger. "Did you know that Blair is a big time Christian now like my girlfriend?" Olivia asked to no one in particular at the end of the bar. "It's true. I saw it on the History Channel or something. Well, not the part about my girlfriend, but you know…" Olivia said before giggling again.

Several of the women chuckled along with Olivia, and one of them told the bartender, "Give her another drink. She's funny."

"Yeaaaaah," Olivia agreed. "Who wants to buy me a drink?"

Three hands instantly went up, and Olivia chuckled even harder. "Damn! I still got it," she said to Doris. For their parts, Kathy and Doris both watched the display and conversation with a sense of wonderment.

"You're all pretty twisted," Kathy told them.

"That's us!" Olivia said proudly.

Kathy harrumphed. "She's all yours," she added to Doris before walking away.

Doris released a breath she'd seemed to be holding since the altercation began. She brought Kathy's seat back to sit in it. Then she shook Olivia by the arm briefly to get her full attention.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"Same thing as you," Olivia replied with a smile. "Trying to get laid." Then she muttered, "No thanks to you. Of course, the brunette on the end over there's kinda cute. I've got a soft spot for brunettes, so I'll take her. Which one do you want?"

Doris didn't answer at first, and she shook her head to get her bearings. Still looking slightly confused, she asked, "Where's Natalia?"

"She left… She left me. Went to a religious retreat. Doesn't want to see me. Probably one of those straight camps that I saw that on the Learning Channel. TV is soooo educational, isn't it? I've got lots of useless facts in my head... No wonder Natalia left." Olivia went to take a drink from her glass, but realized it was empty. In frustration, she slammed it on the bar. "Barkeep? Another," she ordered.

The bartender came over.

"I think you've had enough, Sweetie," she told her. "Can you take care of her?" she added as she turned to Doris.

"Yeah," Doris replied. She got off of the chair and tried to pull Olivia along. "Let's go home."

"I don't have a home," Olivia told her. "I have a hotel that I share with my daughter who's at sleep-away camp right now, so that means I've got no one, literally. No Natalia. No Emma…Nobody…"

"Like it or not, you've got me," Doris replied as she coaxed Olivia off her bar chair again. "Let's go back to my place."

When Olivia's feet landed on the floor, Doris had to help balance her so that she didn't fall over. Instinctively, Doris's hands ended up on Olivia's hips, and the hotelier put her hands on Doris's shoulders for support.

"Maybe I'll get lucky after all?" Olivia asked in a seductive tone. Immediately she moved in closer, and her lips and teeth snagged Doris's earlobe.

_Behave. Behave. Behave. Behave_, Doris's mind quickly screamed. Reflexively, however, her fingertips dug in just a little deeper to Olivia's hips, and she found her hands pulling their pelvises closer to one another. When both of them groaned at the contact, Doris moved her head away from Olivia to look at her.

"Be good," the mayor said.

"Good? I can be fuckin' fantastic. Let me show you." Olivia's right hand captured the side of Doris's face to bring her in for a kiss, but Doris leaned back and Olivia missed.

"I meant behave," Doris said as she pulled the staggering Olivia along. "Let's go."

XXXX

Ashlee was in the living room watching TV. She heard the bang of the front door and the sound of a woman's laughter. She also noticed the sounds of heels on the foyer floor that seemed to be someone stumbling…or tap dancing.

"What the hell?" she muttered as she rose to her feet.

At the front door, Doris was trying to accomplish two tasks at once – keeping Olivia upright and closing the door behind her. She wasn't succeeding at either one. Olivia was swaying quite a bit, and every time Doris tried to reach for the door, Olivia would begin to fall over.

The mayor finally managed to work the two of them close enough to the door so that she could hold Olivia around the waist while her foot kicked the door closed.

"Thank god," she muttered as she turned back to make sure the door closed completely.

But she soon felt Olivia's lips capture her neck since it was now widely exposed by the turning of her head. The hotelier grabbed Doris by the back of the head and then captured her lips. Doris tried to mumble something of a protest under Olivia's kiss, but it wasn't long before she relented and pulled Olivia closer to her. Olivia pulled away just enough to snake her tongue out. She then drew a line from the base of Doris's throat all the way up to her chin.

"Take me to bed," Olivia pleaded.

Doris licked her lips and released a ragged sigh.

"I can't," she said, sounding almost pained about it. "You're drunk, Olivia."

"Come on," Olivia said, pulling her closer again and kissing her once more.

Doris again began to protest under Olivia's lips, but it was the sound of Ashlee's voice that broke both of them apart.

"Oh my god! You and Olivia?"

"There is no 'me and Olivia,' all right?" Doris answered her daughter. "She's wasted beyond belief, and I couldn't leave her alone at the bar."

"I'm not gay," Olivia told Ashlee. "Except when it comes to Natalia…and your mother if she'd just lighten up and do me."

Olivia began to giggle as her hand began to wander down Doris's shoulder, making its way toward her breast. Doris, however, snagged the southward moving hand and held it tight.

"Annnd I'm sure that's a bit more than Ashlee wanted to hear or see," Doris replied.

"Come on," Olivia insisted. "Tell me I don't turn you on – go on, lie to me." She then began to giggle again before she turned to Ashlee. "You know how I can tell? She exposes her neck when she talks to me, and she plays with her hair allllll the time."

"You do the hair flip on Olivia?" Ashlee asked her mom.

"Noooo," Doris whined in reply while Olivia contradicted her by bobbing her head up and down.

"She does too," Olivia answered. "I just act like I don't notice it, but I do. You see…I love Natalia. That's why you're my assistant now. She didn't want people to think that the only reason she and I were together was because of 'convenience.' So she quit, and then she split… I'm a poet; wouldn't you know it?" Olivia began to chuckle again at the rhyme she unintentionally created. But soon after, Olivia got quiet and she bit her bottom lip as if she was thinking about something.

No one in the small area said anything. Olivia then cleared her throat and said, "I-I-I love her…More than anyone, ever… I thought she loved me too. She said she did, but…" A melancholy grin took shape on Olivia's face. "I guess that's what love does, huh? It makes you a fool. So I've decided…I'm not going to be foolish anymore. I'll never be anyone else's fool. I'm going to spend the rest of my life having meaningless sex with beautiful people… like your mother." Olivia began to laugh again and she almost fell again, but Doris managed to catch her.

"And now you see why she's here," Doris replied.

"For meaningless sex?"

"No, Ashlee!" Doris said. "She's three sheets to the wind."

"No doubt," Ashlee muttered.

"Oh god," Olivia replied quickly and put a hand over her mouth. "I'm gonna be sick."

Doris quickly opened the door and led Olivia outside.

Ashlee cringed when she heard Olivia heave. She then heard her mother make a disgusted noise, and Olivia immediately apologized.

"Should I get some towels?" Ashlee asked without daring to go outside.

"Yeaaaaah, that'd be great, Hon. Thanks," Doris answered.

With a nod, Ashlee walked toward the linen closet.

XXXX

Olivia opened one eye slowly and realized she wasn't at home, although it was a beautiful bedroom – potted plants in one corner, a beautiful cherry nightstand with an equally lovely lamp and a gold etched border around the top of the room. She could tell, too, that the sheets she was lying on were incredibly soft – 800-thread count minimum she surmised.

Opening the other eye, she slowly sat up to her elbow. She glanced down to see she had on a pair of silk pajamas she didn't recognize and nothing underneath them. She could feel someone, rather than see someone, to her right and she slowly turned her head, as if afraid of what she might find.

Lying there, propped up on one elbow herself was Doris Wolfe, wearing a red chemise and a sexy smirk.

"Morning, Beautiful. Wanna snuggle?" she replied softly.

"Doris!" Olivia exclaimed and then quickly grabbed her temples in response to the loud noise.

Doris chuckled lightly. "Relax. Nothing happened… I'm not Kathy."

"Who's Kathy?"

"The woman at the bar?" Doris replied. Olivia looked dumbfounded. "The one you were drinking with?… The one who was going to take you home?" Olivia still had no clue. Doris sighed, "Anyway, moving on…I just wanted to see your reaction if you thought I'd had my way with you." Doris giggled devilishly.

That noise brought a slight grin to Olivia's lips as she said, "You're wicked."

"Thank you." Doris grinned larger. "And your reaction was as entertaining as I'd imagined."

Olivia groaned and then said, "I have a question."

"Just one?" Doris smirked.

"Why am I naked under this if nothing happened?" Olivia asked, holding out the nightshirt.

"You got sick last night… a lot. On you…On me…Ashlee and I had to clean you up. In case you're curious, your clothes are in the dryer."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," Olivia apologized.

"That's why I stayed here last night. I didn't want you choking to death. Besides, the headline, 'Dead Lesbian Found In Mayor's Home,' could put a damper on my re-election bid."

"Ya think?" Olivia asked. Doris just nodded. Olivia ran her fingers through her hair, an act that seemed painful. "So you haven't slept all night?" she asked.

"No, but that look on your face thirty seconds ago was worth staying up for," Doris ribbed. She then began to look serious. "I'm just glad I happened to be at the bar last night to save you from something disastrous. It's one thing to go into something with your eyes wide open. It's another to become a victim of your own circumstance...or ignorance."

She reached up and pushed Olivia's wayward hair behind her ear. Doris's fingertips lingered near her cheek for a few moments until she seemed to realize what she was doing and moved them away swiftly as if they'd touched an open flame.

Clearing her throat, Doris announced, "Ashlee has your planner, so she's already gone to the Beacon. I told her to give you a call around 1 P.M. to review your agenda and make sure all the vital things are handled today."

"Thank you," Olivia replied.

"Don't thank me," Doris told her. "It was her suggestion, and she's the one doing all the work."

"I'm sorry."

"You keep saying that, but do you mean it?" Doris asked. "Because, really, from where I'm sitting, you've got lots of sorrow and no solutions..." Olivia didn't say anything, so Doris pressed on. "Whether Natalia comes back or she doesn't… you can't keep hurting yourself or living your life in limbo. Life's too short."

Upon hearing the word 'limbo,' Olivia looked up and nodded. Limbo is what she'd felt...for a while. "You're right. I know you're right. I just…"

"Want the love of your life?"

"Yeah," Olivia muttered.

Doris smiled slightly and patted her hand. "To quote the immortal Mick Jagger, 'You can't always get what you want, but you just might find you get what you need'." She then extracted herself from the bed. "You'll find some Altoids over there. There's also some Alka Seltzer Morning Relief and water on the nightstand. I suggest you use it. For me, it works in about 15 minutes." Then she added in a low grumble, "Wish they made it twenty years ago during my party days."

Olivia mustered a slight grin.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"The shower. I gotta go to work," Doris told her.

"But you didn't sleep last night."

Doris grinned. "Guess it's true what they say, 'No rest for the 'wicked'."

She began to walk toward the bathroom in the master bedroom.

"If you need the restroom, Ashlee's is down the hall; second door on the right."

"Doris?" Olivia called out. The mayor stopped and turned around. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

Doris licked her lips nervously. She took an unsettled breath, but then squared her shoulders.

"I know you love her… But Natalia Rivera is the fool, not you."

"Why's that?"

Doris blushed slightly but pushed it down. "She walked away from a woman as wonderful as you."

"I don't feel very wonderful," Olivia answered.

"I remember that speech in my office about Natalia. The feisty woman I saw that day is still inside of you Olivia. You just gotta find her." Olivia smiled slightly at her words. "Now… your Alka Seltzer is calling."

Not waiting for a response, Doris left the room. Olivia stayed still for a long moment watching the closed door of the bathroom. She then turned a little too quickly and grabbed her temple again. She plopped the two tablets into the water and watched them begin to fizz.

XXXX

Doris finished running the razor up the last part of her leg and cleaned the blade against the sink. The area, like the bedroom, was beautiful and immaculate – a mix of tile, marble, glass and silver reflected each other in particular areas making the space seem larger than it was.

She rubbed a wet washcloth across her skin on those few places that had collected the shaving cream as she unplugged the sink. While the water drained in the sink she walked over and began the shower, testing the temperature. Content with her choice, she went back and cleaned the sink.

She turned toward the shower again when she heard the bathroom door open. She glanced toward the tub's mirrored door to see Olivia making her way toward her with catlike grace. For a moment she didn't move, hedging any knowledge of Olivia's arrival. With her head slightly turned to listen for Olivia's movements, she reached down to lift the chemise over her head.

Before she could get the garment to her waist, she felt Olivia's body pressed behind her; her hands ran the length down Doris's arm until their fingers were intertwined.

Doris swallowed hard and asked, "W-what are you doing?"

Doris could feel Olivia's smirk against her bare shoulder and then heard her say, "Getting what I need."

Doris turned around to face Olivia and began to back up, but the bathroom wall cut off her retreat. She looked left and right to no avail and then took an unsteady breath.

Olivia stalked closer, pinning Doris with an arm placed at each shoulder. Doris was trapped without an escape route that didn't involve pushing Olivia. Seeing that Doris wasn't going to run, Olivia ran the back of her fingers down Doris's arm and didn't rest until her fingers were just above the mayor's kneecaps, soaking up every touch.

"Are you sure you're still not drunk?" Doris asked her.

Olivia grinned and nodded. She locked eyes with Doris briefly before she let them travel over the length of her body.

"You feel so soft," Olivia muttered as her fingertips traveled down Doris's arms. "I've never felt anyone this…soft…smooth…" Without warning Olivia's fingers settled in the apex of Doris's legs, which resulted in a sharp intake of air from the mayor. "…and wet," she finished with a smirk.

Doris closed her eyes and took hold of Olivia's wrist.

"I-I'm trying to be…"

Olivia relented. She removed her hand and instead grabbed Doris by the hips, pulling her closer. The hotelier's hands slowly trailed down until she reached the end of the chemise. Bunching the material in her fists, Olivia began to pull it up slowly.

"Trying to be what?" Olivia asked.

"C-chivalrous," Doris stuttered as she watched the garment creeping higher. She still didn't dare look in Olivia's eyes.

The woman grinned wickedly, although it went unnoticed.

"Chivalry is overrated," Olivia rasped.

Before Doris could reply, Olivia's lips captured hers, and before she realized it, the chemise had moved above her hips. Olivia broke away from the kiss and nuzzled into Doris's neck as her hands began to knead the mayor's back.

"I don't want Ms. Right," Olivia told her. "I want Ms. Right Now…I'll never tell a soul if you don't. I swear."

Doris groaned and her legs parted just slightly, which was all the invitation Olivia needed. She pulled the chemise completely off, and Doris complied by putting her arms in the air. When Doris was free from the garment, her arms settled around Olivia shoulders, and her fingers from her right hand burrowed into Olivia's hair.

Olivia settled her pajama-clad body between Doris's legs. She reached down and took hold of one leg, raising it up, kneading the flesh of her naked thigh. Doris took the hint and wrapped her leg around Olivia's, pulling their bodies closer.

Doris groaned at the contact and began to grind her hips against Olivia as their kisses grew more frenzied. The hotelier took hold of Doris's wrists and pinned them to the wall as her own hips began to gyrate against her.

"Good God," Doris sighed as she paused to take a breath and placed her leg back down to steady herself.

"Leave him out of this," Olivia teased before her lips captured Doris's again.

The mayor tried to break loose, but Olivia's hold was too strong. Doris whimpered under Olivia's hips, and the hotelier pulled back.

"I'll let you loose after you come," she replied.

Doris got a determined look on her face that was filled with a mix of annoyance and desire. She worked one hand free, and it immediately shot to Olivia's center, making her whimper at the contact.

"I'm not the only one wet. You're feeling pretty soaked yourself, Ms. Spencer," Doris added seductively as she began to stroke Olivia's sex through the pajamas.

The distraction was enough for Doris to get totally loose from Olivia's hold. Before she had a chance to protest, Doris had the pajama top pulled off in an instant, exposing Olivia's naked torso. Immediately Doris's mouth captured Olivia's breast.

Olivia gave her a guttural groan, and her fingers from both hands worked their way into Doris's hair, egging her on. Doris dropped to her knees and in a single tug pulled the pajama bottoms so they puddled to the floor. Doris's hands traveled up the backs of Olivia's legs, feeling every inch of her. When she reached Olivia's hand, Doris guided it so that Olivia would grab the outside railing of the shower door. At first Olivia loosely held on, but as Doris lifted Olivia's leg over her shoulder, the hotelier tightened her grip in anticipation of what Doris had planned next.

Before Olivia could offer any praise or protest, Doris's tongue began to lap at Olivia's center. Both of Olivia's hands tightened – the one on the shower door and the one still tangled in Doris's locks – and any thought of objection immediately left her mind.

Doris let out what sounded like a painful moan, but she didn't stop her ministration of Olivia's sex.

"I'm sorry," Olivia apologized.

"Harder," Doris said, taking a quick pause before resuming her movement. Olivia seemed caught off guard by the request, but she tightened her hold again on Doris's hair. As a reward, Doris's tongue brushed lightly across her clitoris. This time both women moaned in response.

"I don't think I can stand," Olivia said, struggling to stay upright.

Doris shot to her feet as quickly as she could and led Olivia over to the large sink and vanity a few steps away. Olivia took a seat, but it wasn't close enough to the edge so Doris took her by the ankles and pulled her closer. She let her hand trail up Olivia's leg. When she reached Olivia's center, she rose up, coming face-to-face with her. Doris kissed her hard on the lips while simultaneously driving two fingers inside her drenched heat.

"Yesss," Olivia hissed, the word nearly drowned out by the sound of the running shower behind them.

"You like this?" Doris asked as her hand began to pick up the pace. "Talk to me," she ordered.

Olivia's hips rose to meet Doris's thrusts. "Oh yeah," she cried as her hands reached up to play with her own nipples. Doris licked her lips as she watched Olivia enjoying her own body. "Please don't stop," Olivia begged.

"I'm not stopping," Doris told her. "Because when I make you come, I'm gonna make you come again." Doris's breathing was becoming even more labored, and sweat began to form a light sheen over her skin. She pulled her fingers out of Olivia's center, making the hotelier open her eyes and whimper at the loss of the contact.

Olivia then watched as Doris put her middle finger in her mouth and licked it clean. As if hypnotized, Olivia watched every movement through half-lidded eyes with her jaw hung slightly open in desire.

"You're absolutely delicious," Doris complimented. "Here. Taste."

She then extended her index finger to Olivia. The hotelier smiled and took Doris's hand in both of hers. Olivia opened her mouth and took in the finger that was covered in her own arousal. Olivia's tongue wrapped itself around and around Doris's digit. When she made a devouring noise, Doris's legs almost buckled from under her. Olivia led Doris's hands back to her center.

"Fuck me," she ordered.

Doris didn't need to be told twice. She plunged her fingers back into Olivia and watched as the woman's backside left the vanity for just a moment. Doris grinned wickedly and then pushed her hair to one side. She let the locks trail up Olivia's thighs for a moment, pleasing and tickling her all at the same time. The gesture made the hotelier moan in response to the physical onslaught. Doris grinned, pleased with the effect she was having on her lover.

"Ready for what comes next?" Doris asked.

Olivia swallow hard. "Do whatever you want."

Doris gave her a full smile, but as she gazed down at Olivia's sex in anticipation, that look rapidly shifted from one of playfulness to dogged determination. Doris's lips captured Olivia's clit, and she hummed in delight as her fingers continued to pound inside the woman.

Olivia's hand shot down to Doris's head in silent praise. She closed her eyes and let her other senses take over. She could smell humid water from the shower mingling with both of their arousals. She could hear the licking and sucking noise that Doris made as she consumed her. And she could still taste her own arousal on her lips. She wondered if Doris tasted the same and how she would sound when she climaxed. The thought of making Doris scream her name was the beginning of her undoing.

It was building up – all of it. Olivia felt her orgasm approaching, and she began to whimper as she strained for it. Doris recognized the sounds. She replaced her tongue with her thumb and gave a bit more pressure to Olivia's pearl. In response, Olivia began to buck even more against Doris's hand.

"That's it," Doris said, her voice suddenly deeper because of her desire. "You're so close now, aren't you? You want it so bad."

"Fuck!" Olivia cried out.

"Come on, Liv. You've wanted this for so long. Come for me, come for me."

Although Olivia didn't need permission, the sound of Doris's hoarse passionate voice coaxing her to climax pushed her over the edge.

Olivia's mouth fell open, but no sound immediately happened. Her body went rigid, and Doris picked up the pace even more. Olivia's toes curled, and she began to shake as she let out a howl of satisfaction. She tried to catch her breath as her body began to relax. Doris then pulled her fingers from Olivia's center and smiled.

The mayor cleared her throat and said, "If I didn't know any better I'd think—"

The sentence was never finished. Olivia had a smoldering look in her eyes – one of a woman on a mission. She cut Doris short with a scorching kiss as she worked herself off the vanity.

Kissing all the way, Olivia led Doris into the shower and pushed her against the wall once they were inside. Seconds later, lukewarm water was soaking both of them.

"Olivia…" Doris began.

She didn't get very far again in her conversation as she watched Olivia drop to her knees and put her leg over her shoulder.

"I need to taste you." Olivia's words were barely audible, but the passion within them was monumental.

"Well, who am I to…" Doris lost her breath for a moment as Olivia's tongue made contact with her sex. "…argue?" she managed to finish in a whimper.

The mayor closed her eyes and steadied her foot as best she could against the shower door as her shoulder blades rested on the tile wall. With long strokes and short flicks, Olivia's tongue danced across Doris's center and the area surrounding it. Doris opened her eyes when she felt the velvet smoothness of Olivia's tongue disappear. She looked down.

"Am I doing okay so far?" Olivia asked, her breath coming in short, desire-filled gasps.

Doris took a ragged breath herself and brushed back Olivia's soaked hair affectionately.

"Yes. A thousand times, yes."

With more confidence now, Olivia's tongue and lips went back to their task. Doris's bottom teeth bit her upper lip, and she slammed her palm against the wet tile of the tub.

"Oh, you got it," she complimented. "Yeah, right there. Just like that." Her breathing came more rapidly, and she found her hand gripping the back of Olivia's head. "Oh, yeah. That's the spot."

Olivia smiled devilishly for a moment and plunged two fingers into Doris and began to stroke her. The mayor let go of Olivia's head quickly, and the hand in question gripped her own thigh, creating a growing red mark.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, no. Not at all. I don't want to hurt you," Doris replied. "I think it's best I keep my hands off for right now."

Olivia led Doris's hand back to her head. "Do or say whatever you want… as long as it gets you off."

Doris began to grin at the merriment and desire that played across Olivia's face.

"Really?" she asked, uncertain.

Olivia nodded. "I just want to make you come…and apparently you haven't heard ALL the rumors about me," she said with a smirk.

Doris's jaw set, and she took Olivia by the head again, this time pulling her hair rather roughly.

"Then do me. Don't stop until I tell you to," Doris ordered.

Olivia moaned as her lips reclaimed Doris's sex, and her fingers plunged and soared in and out of the wet folds.

Doris then began to stroke Olivia's head. "You like this as much as I do, don't you?"

Olivia only mumbled in the affirmative, her lips and tongue never leaving Doris's flesh.

"Y-you like how wet you make me, don't you?"

Olivia mumbled again and this time nodded her head.

Doris grinned briefly as she watched Olivia's head bobbing below her. "You're so fucking beautiful…I'm gonna…I'm gonna do you again…You know why, Bitch?"

Olivia shook her head back and forth and then let her tongue race quickly over Doris's clitoris, making the woman yelp in desire.

Olivia moved to her feet and looked Doris in the eye, but her fingers never stopped sliding over Doris's sex for a second.

"Why?" Olivia asked.

Doris grinned assertively.

"…Because I can."

Their lips collided in what one might call a power struggle, each woman fighting for dominance over the other. Doris captured the side of Olivia's face and used her lips, tongue and teeth to devour Olivia's mouth. The mayor pushed Olivia's head upward and the onslaught continued down her chin and toward her neck.

Olivia continued to pound Doris against the shower stall, now using her own thigh to push higher and deeper inside her. But she moved her head back and used her free hand to snare Doris's water soaked breast. Olivia sucked some of the water off with such force that she knew it would leave a purple bruise for days. She grinned at the thought of 'branding her' before she took Doris's erect nipple into her mouth.

Doris's fingers tangled themselves in Olivia's wet hair, and she felt her orgasm already beginning to approach.

"Not yet," Doris muttered to herself. She pulled Olivia's lips back up to hers and gave her a soul-searing kiss. "I'm gonna make you come," Doris told her as she broke away, fighting for air.

"Not if I make you come first," Olivia replied hotly as her fingers went back inside the mayor.

Doris slammed against the shower wall, and she began to gyrate her hips against Olivia's hand.

"Oh yeah," Olivia taunted her. "Who's the bitch now, huh?" Doris cried out in desire at the question. Olivia looked between them and watched Doris striving for all the pleasure she could get. "Come on and say it," Olivia told her as she moved her hand even faster. "Who's the bitch?" When Doris didn't say anything, Olivia stopped for just a brief moment, enough to tease Doris, but still keep her aroused. "Say it," Olivia ordered as she began to move her hand again.

"I am," Doris replied as her hips continued to slam against Olivia's hand.

"What are you?"

"I'm your bitch," Doris said. She grabbed Olivia's wrist and rode her hand for all she was worth.

Olivia licked her lips and groaned. When Doris dug her fingernails into her shoulders and ran them down her back leaving red colored streaks, it took all of Olivia's strength to stay upright.

"Just watching you is gonna make me come," Olivia confessed. Doris grinned for a mere second, and her hand reached out to stroke Olivia's center. Olivia gritted her teeth. "No fair…No fair…" she kept repeating as her hips began to move of their own accord, matching Doris stroke for stroke.

"Look how fucking horny you are…God, you're hot."

Olivia continued to grit her teeth. "Damn, you, Doris!"

Doris let out a snort. "I'm gonna win…And you're gonna come."

Olivia threw her head back and let out a mangled cry of passion. Her hand had stopped between Doris's legs, but the mayor was having none of that. She put her fingers over Olivia's and together they raced across Doris's sex.

As Olivia tried to regain her breath, she watched as Doris's body began to shake and quiver.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" Doris cried out. The sound brought Olivia out of her afterglow, and she dropped to her knees and grabbed Doris by the ass, as her fingernails dug into the other woman's flesh. She quickly began to lap, tasting the new wetness that arrived.

"Get it all…" Doris said, pulling her head closer. "Lick me dry."

As the waves began to recede, Doris shifted position slightly and kept Olivia's head against her thigh as they both tried to regain a normal breathing pattern.

When both of them had stilled, Doris pulled Olivia up. When she had her at her full height, she pulled Olivia close to her and held her under the running water, but not before turning the heat up to make it warmer.

Standing there silently, Doris felt Olivia begin to shake slightly, her shoulders rising and falling. Then she heard the unmistakable sound of sniffling. She pushed Olivia far enough way to look at her without breaking the contact. When she did, she could see that Olivia was crying.

Doris brushed the tears away with the back of her fingertips and planted a gentle kiss on each cheek.

"I hope she comes back for your sake, Sweetie," Doris began. "And if that day comes…I'll never tell…Until then, though… we both know you needed this." Olivia didn't say anything. She only nodded, and Doris pulled her back into the warmth of her embrace. After a few moments she added, "Let's not wait, okay? Together… Let's go find your girl."

Again, Olivia could only nod.

The End


End file.
